


And if you wait too long.

by tuai



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dating, First Time, M/M, MCFC RPF - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llevaban un mes y unos pocos días juntos. O saliendo juntos. O lo que demonios fuera que hicieran, porque Joe nunca había estado metido en algo tan extraño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if you wait too long.

Llevaban un mes y unos pocos días juntos. O saliendo juntos. O lo que demonios fuera que hicieran, porque Joe nunca había estado metido en algo tan extraño. El caso era que llevaban cinco citas. Para la segunda acabaron yendo al cine a ver la película del rey tartamudo, que Edin estaba deseando ver porque, aparentemente, estaba ganando muchos premios. A Joe le daba exactamente igual, así que compró palomitas y chocolatinas y se sentó a su lado en la oscura sala y trató de disfrutar de la película. Si no hubiera sido una cita, si no hubiera sido una cita con Edin Dzeko, que parecía siempre tener tanto _fondo_ , le habría intentado convencer para ver la película de Disney. ¿Porque a quién no le gustaba Rapunzel? Eso tenía que ser un peliculón.

Al final no estuvo nada mal, aunque más de una vez se perdió por estar demasiado interesado en la manera en la que el bosnio comía palomitas muy lentamente, una a una y como si las estuviera contando. Él hacía ese tipo de cosas. Era disciplinado, era ordenado, y aunque eso a Joe siempre le había parecido aburrido, con Edin era distinto. En él parecía lo natural.

Cuando salieron quiso invitarle a cenar, o a tomar una copa, o a pasar el resto de la noche en su cama, preferiblemente desnudo, pero sabía que no debía, por diversas razones, así que se conformó con besarle en la puerta de su casa. Trató de ir despacio, de que no se notara que llevaba toda la tarde queriendo hacerlo cada vez que le hacía reír, así que casi gimió con satisfacción cuando Edin le tomó de la nuca y entreabrió la boca para él. Rozaron la punta de la lengua y se mordieron con los labios, y antes de poder darse cuenta ya les faltaba el aliento, y las manos de Hart se apretaban contra el final de la espalda de Dzeko, presionándole contra él.

-Perdona -musitó Edin rompiendo el beso y apoyando su frente contra la de Hart.

-No, por mí no te preocupes -contestó él, lo que le hizo sonreír tímidamente, y ya en serio añadió-: ¿Vamos demasiado rápido?

-No es que no quiera, porque... Es que somos compañeros de equipo. Y quiero hacerlo, pero no sé si debo -dijo, atropellándose-. Y me gusta Manchester y el equipo y me gustas tú, pero no quiero que nada se estropee. 

-No tiene por qué estropearse -dijo Joe tratando de sonar convencido, cuando sabía que todo siempre se jodía de alguna manera. Porque él era Joe Hart, y no recordaba la última relación que le había durado más de 48 horas, o la última vez que se había acostado con alguien que de verdad le había importado. Y lo entendía-. Lo mejor será que me vaya a casa.

-Creo que estoy empeorándolo todo.

-No. Está bien. En serio.

-¿Sí? ¿Pero si te aburres...?

- _Si_ me aburro te lo diré. Te lo juro. No es como si no se me notara en la cara -bromeó-. Es parte de mi encanto inglés, no sé fingir.

\---

El resto de citas no fueron muy distintas. Quedaban a hacer algo totalmente inocente y no podían evitar acabar robándose besos que iban aumentando de intensidad según se acercaba la hora de volver solo a casa. Y era frustrante y doloroso -físicamente doloroso- para Joe desearle tanto y saber que lo correcto era esperar, y meterse en la cama pensando en él y en sus labios y en sus dientes y en la manera adorablemente ratonil que tenía de sonreír, y levantarse por la mañana para ir a Carrington y encontrarle allí. Por suerte él pasaba gran parte del tiempo aparte con Given y el entrenador de porteros, pero Edin siempre estaba allí en las charlas técnicas, tratando de meterle goles en los partidillos, en la bici a su lado en el gimnasio, desayunando junto a él en el comedor y duchándose en el vestuario. Desnudo. Tan cerca que podía tocarle con las yemas de los dedos.

Empezaba a ser insoportable.

Puede que, teniendo eso en cuenta, invitarle a casa a cenar no fuera la idea más brillante del mundo, pero Joe tampoco había sido nunca una persona muy brillante. Y le gustaba cocinar, porque era una de las tres cosas en el mundo que se le daban medianamente bien, y era algo digno de ser explotado. Le preparó un risotto de setas, para que el nutricionista no les echara demasiado la bronca, y calculó el tiempo para que Edin llegara diez minutos antes de que estuviera el arroz terminado. Así podría acabar de hacerlo mientras charlaban en la cocina y se tomaban una copa. Al final iba a resultar ser un romántico, y todo.

Él llegó con un jersey azul y unos vaqueros y una botella de vino.

-No debería beber, pero no sabía qué otra cosa traer. 

-Bueno, nos la beberemos otro día -sugirió Joe-. Aunque después de ver mi casa a lo mejor no quieres volver a quedar conmigo -bromeó, fijándose en cómo miraba Edin a su alrededor, a su salón casi de adolescente con demasiado dinero para gastar en estupideces.

-Me gusta tu casa, es... es justo como tú.

-¿Y eso cómo es? -preguntó, conduciéndole a la cocina.

-No sé. Toda la gente que juega al fútbol a este nivel, los que yo he conocido, crecen demasiado rápido, como si tuvieran miedo de ser jóvenes -dijo, escogiendo las palabras correctas en inglés con cuidado-. Como si estuvieran obligados a ser más maduros. Y creo que a mí me pasa, pero por otras razones. Pero tú... disfrutas la vida como haría cualquier persona de veintitrés años. Y tiene mérito.

-No lo tiene. Es lo natural. Si no lo hago ahora, ¿cuándo lo voy a hacer?

-Pero la gente dice cosas, y la prensa...

-Preocuparte por lo que pueda decir de ti la prensa deportiva de este país es lo peor que te puede pasar. ¿Y qué si me voy a Marbella y bailo encima de la barra de un bar? -preguntó, encendiéndose-. De repente dejo de ser profesional sólo porque me gusta bailar de manera estúpida. Si un contable lo hiciera nadie se atrevería a decir que hace peor su trabajo sólo por ser un pésimo bailarín.

-No creo que lo hicieras mal.

-¿Lo has visto? -se sorprendió.

-Claro.

-Y aún así estás aquí. Empiezo a pensar que no tienes ningún criterio -bromeó.

-Hay otras cosas que se te dan bien.

-Tres, exactamente.

-¿Sólo? -Joe asintió con vehemencia. -¿Y cuáles son?

-Parar balones, cocinar...

-¿Y la tercera?

-Bueno, si esto sale bien, supongo que acabarás descubriéndolo -respondió, mordiéndose el labio.

Edin sonrió, y puede que sus mejillas se volvieran del más ligero de los tonos rosados.

-Y lo de cocinar... ¿Eso tendría que estar pasando? -preguntó, señalando la cazuela sobre la vitrocerámica, que humeaba de una manera un tanto extraña.

-Oh, joder, la madre que me parió -masculló Hart, corriendo a apartarla del fuego y removiendo el arroz con la cuchara de madera, sólo para descubrir que toda la parte de abajo se había carbonizado-. La puta madre de...

-Supongo que no -resolvió el bosnio.

-Es la primera vez que me pasa -se apresuró a aclarar, sin poder evitar reírse.

-Seguro que la capa superior se puede salvar -dijo, poniéndose a su lado y echando un ojo al contenido de la olla.

-No te voy a dar risotto quemado. Esto es un desastre. La peor cita de la historia -se lamentó, echando cucharones repletos de arroz a la basura.

-No creo. Una vez, cuando vivía en Alemania, terminé una primera cita en el hospital porque ella tuvo alergia a un cacahuete.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Ni siquiera sé de dónde salió el cacahuete. Estábamos en un parque acuático.

-A lo mejor llevaba un cacahuete en el bolsillo para emergencias, por si necesita librarse de alguna cita horrible -se rió.

-Fue una cita horrible. 

-¿La llevaste a un parque acuático?

-Me hacía ilusión -replicó, encogiéndose tímidamente de hombros-, yo nunca había estado en uno.

-¿Y te gustó?

-No especialmente, no -contestó, sonriendo.

Joe terminó de limpiar el destrozo que había hecho y decidió que iba a ser más fácil comprar una cazuela nueva que tratar de recuperar esa, así que la dejó caer el en fregadero y se secó las manos con un trapo, mirando a Dzeko, que estaba apoyado en la encimera junto a él. Sus ojos se encontraron un momento.

-¿Hemos llegado a ese punto en el que hablamos de las relaciones pasadas y recordamos todas las cosas que hemos hecho mal y nos engañamos para pensar que no volveremos a hacerlas el uno con el otro?

-¿Quieres tener esa conversación?

-No, pero si quieres te puedo decir lo que falla en mí.

-Yo no sé confiar en la gente -se adelantó Edin-. Tengo miedo a que me hagan daño.

-Yo soy un inmaduro, y no sé tomarme las cosas en serio -replicó él-, y digo cosas inoportunas en momentos inoportunos.

-Y no sabes cocinar -apuntó Edin.

-Eso también -admitió, frotándose la nuca.

-¿Tienes el número de algún restaurante chino que traiga a casa?

Llamaron al restaurante y Joe trató de controlarse para no pedir nada que fuera a hacer fruncir el ceño al nutricionista, y Dzeko decidió que de perdidos al río, y abrió la botella de vino. Daba pequeños sorbos a su copa mientras cotilleaba sin ningún disimulo los libros en las estanterías, y los discos y los DVDs. Las fotos de los amigos y la familia, con Joe de pequeño, tan rubio y tan inglés y tan feliz bañándose en la playa o comiéndose un helado en París al lado del pato Donald. Y, al lado de eso, la vitrina llena de maquetas de trenes, pintados a mano con el mayor de los cuidados.

-No me juzgues por mis aficiones, las he heredado de mi padre -se acercó a él despacio, dando un trago a su copa, para mirar sus maquetas por encima del hombro de Dzeko-. Él hacía aviones de guerra, pero a mí me gustaban más los trenes. ¿Has visto Trainspotting?

-Sí.

-Pues mi infancia fue eso, pero sin heroína. Sólo trenes pasando a toda velocidad frente a mi casa.

-Mi infancia fueron aviones de guerra sobrevolando Sarajevo -respondió quedamente.

-Dios, soy gilipollas.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Ves? Esta es una de esas cosas inoportunas que hago.

-No mencionar la guerra no hace que desaparezca -dijo simplemente, sin dejar de darle la espalda-. Hablar de ella no me importa. Yo tuve suerte.

-¿Perderé muchos puntos si te confieso que no sé exactamente qué pasó en Yugoslavia? Estos días he estado leyendo la Wikipedia, pero no he sacado nada en claro.

-Eso te hace ganar puntos, el tener interés.

-¿Sí?

-Algún día te lo explicaré, si quieres. Hoy no. No quiero pensar en eso ahora.

-Vale.

-Háblame de los trenes.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Joe sonrió, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo para señalar una locomotora en la vitrina.

-Mira, este es el que hacía la línea que llevaba de Shrewsbury a Londres cuando yo era pequeño, este de la raya amarilla -le indicó, poniendo un dedo sobre el cristal-. Y los vagones de pasajeros eran estos azules. Este de aquí, si te fijas, es un poco distinto, porque era el vagón-restaurante. El tren hacía un recorrido mucho más largo por aquél entonces. Y este rojo...

Edin se giró súbitamente y le besó, bebiéndose sus palabras. Joe tuvo que cerrar los ojos y sacar fuerzas para que las rodillas no le flaquearan. Enredó una mano en su pelo y dejó que le arrastrara hasta el sofá, a un par de pasos de ahí, y le tumbara en él para colocarse encima a horcajadas.

-¿Qué pasaba con el rojo? -preguntó, antes de inclinarse para volver a besarle.

-Era el que llevaba el correo -respondió contra sus labios, y coló una mano por el bajo de su jersey azul, acariciando la piel tibia y aterciopelada del final de su espalda. Dzeko besó su barbilla y su cuello antes de llegar a la clavícula. Le levantó el polo blanco casi con ansia, desesperado por entrar en contacto con su cuerpo.

-Me encanta cómo hueles -musitó, presionando los labios contra su esternón.

Joe se rió nerviosamente, arqueándose contra él y dejándole explorar su cuerpo. Siempre le sorprendía lo repentinamente que Edin se convertía en esa persona que buscaba su roce casi con desesperación, pero ya sabía que con la misma rapidez podía decidir parar en seco. Joe estaba seguro de que en cualquier otra persona del mundo eso le habría parecido insoportablemente irritante, pero sabía que él tenía derecho a tener dudas, que no lo hacía por capricho, porque nada en él era gratuito. Así que decidió sacarle partido mientras durara. Subió las manos por sus costados, notando la forma de los músculos bajo su piel y la manera en la que sus costillas vibraban con su respiración, rápida pero uniforme y constante como un reloj.

Edin volvió a besarle, con más labios que lengua, que sólo se adentraba en su boca tímidamente para medirse con la de Joe, que era posesiva y nada sutil, reclamando la boca de Dzeko con fiereza.

Empezaba a sobrar la ropa cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, estridente e inoportuno. Tomaron la decisión silenciosa de ignorarlo, y Joe enredó una pierna alrededor de las de Edin para mantenerle sobre él, pero el timbre sonó otra vez.

-Es la comida -musitó el bosnio.

-Lo sé -contestó, besándole otra vez y sabiendo que era inevitable que el momento terminara-. Si no abrimos a lo mejor se va. Con suerte.

Él respondió rozando su áspera barbilla contra su cuello, hundiendo allí la cara durante un segundo.

-Iré a coger mi cartera.

-Vale.

\---

No es que hubieran ido por ahí diciéndolo, porque tampoco había gran cosa que contar y no era de la incumbencia de nadie... pero los compañeros lo sabían. El City era como un patio de vecinas, y era imposible tratar de ser discreto. Hart se lo había contado a Barry, él se lo había soplado a Richards... Y Richards era incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada, así que hasta los utilleros sabían que Joe y Edin tenían un 'rollito'. Así lo llamaban.

Acababan de terminar el último entrenamiento antes del partido contra el Dynamo, y todos estaban convencidos de que podían remontar los dos goles y meterse en los cuartos de final, en parte gracias a Joe, que se había levantado de la siesta con su buen humor habitual y se había pasado el entreno bromeando con todo el mundo que se prestara a ello. Pero no había sido capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a Dzeko, y Gareth lo había notado.

-Joe.

-¿Qué?

-Joey... -repitió, alargando las vocales en un canturreo que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Madre mía.

-¿Me acercas a casa? Hoy me ha traído Adam.

-Sí, lo que sea.

-Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, a lo mejor tienes planes con tu amiguito -se burló, dándole un codazo en el costado-. No quiero tener que presenciarlo.

-Barry, deja de... pareces un niño de diez años -replicó, aplicando toda su atención en atarse los cordones de las zapatillas-. No es mi amiguito.

-Le miras el culo como si lo fuera.

- _Amiguito_ , tío. Llámale otra cosa.

-¿Tienes planes o no?

-No, no tengo.

-Claro, que antes de un partido hay que reservar fuerzas, ¿no? ¿O cómo lo hacéis? -preguntó, mesándose la barbilla irónicamente-. Hay gente que dice que follar antes de salir a jugar es bueno. Sales como un toro. Yo te lo recomiendo.

-No sabría qué decirte -repuso, tratando de hacer que se aburriera del tema.

-Somos colegas, tío, me puedes contar estas cosas. Son trucos de nuestra profesión que hay que compartir.

-No te voy a dar detalles, así que déjalo.

-Será la primera vez que no vas presumiendo de tus proezas... Oh, Dios mío.

-Gar...

-¡Oh, Dios! -le cortó, a voz en cuello. Se tapó la boca con una mano y susurró-: Que no lo habéis hecho.

-Por favor -masculló contra la tela de su sudadera.

-¡Joey! ¿Pero qué...?

-Vámonos -dijo, levantándose y cogiendo sus cosas apresuradamente-. Hasta mañana a todos, dormid bien -se despidió de los pocos compañeros que quedaban aún en el vestuario, echándole una última mirada a Dzeko y saliendo a paso rápido. 

Fueron sorteando a los empleados del club que les deseaban suerte para el partido, repartiendo palmadas en la espalda y bromas de camino al coche. Barry iba tras Hart, callado como un muerto, con las palabras agolpándosele en la garganta y una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Una vez se cerraron las puertas del coche de Joe, no tardó ni un segundo en estallar.

-¡QUE NO FOLLÁIS!

-Gareth, hostia.

-¿Y qué hacéis?

-Tenemos... citas.

Él soltó una carcajada totalmente involuntaria, que atajó en cuanto Hart le dio un buen golpe en el hombro.

-Lo siento, pero es que... Que tú te has trajinado a media selección de fútbol inglesa. Y a las hermanas de la otra media. ¿Y ahora estás saliendo con un tío al que no te tiras?

-No es _un tío_.

-¿Estás enamorado? -le picó-. Ay, Dios, que estás enamorado.

-No. Cállate, no lo estoy -zanjó, arrancando el motor de su coche-. Pero hemos decidido ir despacio.

-Tú no vas despacio. Tú tienes un Porsche, no un puto triciclo.

-Déjame en paz. ¿Acaso me meto yo en tu vida? -gruñó, lanzándole una mirada furibunda. Si quería meterse en la vida de Barry tenía para rato, y él lo sabía, así que decidió callarse. Durante unos treinta segundos.

-¿Al menos te la chupa?

\---

El partido lo ganaron, pero no con la suficiente rotundidad como para salvar la eliminatoria. Esa noche nadie habló en el vestuario, demasiado ocupados en dar vueltas en su cabeza a todas las oportunidades perdidas, los pases fallidos y las ocasiones desperdiciadas; todos esos momentos en los que si hubieran corrido un poco más rápido habrían alcanzado el balón, o si hubieran sido más contundentes habrían cortado un pase y organizado un contraataque. Todo eso era inútil a esas alturas, porque estaban fuera de Europa.

Joe paró a Dzeko en el recodo que hacía el pasillo del vestuario antes de internarse en las entrañas del City of Manchester. 

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó en voz baja, antes de acercarse a él y rodearle con los brazos casi por instinto, porque Edin tenía ese aspecto que pedía ser protegido y abrazado y cuidado, y esa noche mucho más.

-He hecho todo lo que he podido -contestó quedamente.

Hart asintió con la cabeza y depositó un beso en su sien, separándose justo en el momento en el que Nigel y Silva aparecieron doblando la esquina. Edin se aclaró la voz, se despidió de los tres y se fue a buscar su coche, agarrando el asa de su neceser con fuerza.

\---

La mañana siguiente parecía como cualquier otra. El cielo no estaba más gris de lo habitual, ni el viento llegaba más frío, pero de alguna manera era un día desapacible. Joe había dormido del tirón sus buenas nueve horas, porque no quiso quedarse despierto a pensar en nada, y se metió a la cama nada más llegar a casa tras el partido. Madrugó, se dio una buena ducha caliente y se vistió para ir a Carrington. Todavía estaba frente al espejo peinándose cuando llamaron a la puerta en el piso de abajo.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, sorprendido porque no recordaba haber quedado con nadie para compartir coche hasta el campo de entrenamiento esa mañana, y porque aún era pronto para salir de casa. Estaba convencido de que era el pesado de Barry, que no cogía su coche ni aunque le pagaran por ello, hasta que abrió la puerta.

-¿Ed?

-Hola -saludó Dzeko-. Ed. Es nuevo.

-Es más corto. Y más fácil de pronunciar.

-Me gusta. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro -se disculpó, haciéndose a un lado. Edin entró al recogido hall de la casa de Joe, y éste le invitó a seguirle hasta el salón.

-Estaba preparándome para salir -dijo, aún un poco confuso, mientras recogía revistas y cajas de DVDs de la mesa del centro, colocándolas en montoncitos un poco más ordenados-. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No, he traído mi coche.

-Ah, bueno.

Hart escondió una pelusa bajo el sofá con el pie y le miró, aún sin comprender qué hacía en su casa a esas horas y sin avisar. Edin pareció notar su incomodidad y se contagió de ella, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro y jugueteando con un punto suelto de la manga de su chaqueta.

-¿Crees que podría haber hecho algo más ayer? -dijo al fin.

-Sólo saliste un cuarto de hora -repuso.

-Pero no fue suficiente.

-No te dio oportunidad de hacer nada más. -Y no necesitó ser más claro para que Edin supiera a quién culpaba de ello.

-¿Y crees que me la dará?

-Espero que sí -admitió-. Porque no quiero que tengas que irte.

Dzeko sonrió ligeramente, puede que con algo de tristeza.

-He estado pensando esta noche. Lo único que quiero es demostrar que valgo la pena para que Mancini confíe en mí, porque creo que me lo merezco.

-Claro que lo...

-Y luego estás tú -le interrumpió-, justo al contrario. Me estás dando tantas oportunidades que no me he merecido aún, sin ninguna razón para hacerlo. Cualquiera ya se habría cansado de mí.

-Te he dicho que no me voy a cansar -le recordó.

-No. Me dijiste que me avisarías cuando te cansaras.

-No lo he hecho, ¿no?

-¿Y por qué no?

-¿En serio? Esa pregunta te la tendría que hacer yo -dijo Joe, casi ofendido-. Yo soy más simple que el mecanismo de un chupete, y soy como un niño de metro noventa y, no sé, el último libro que he tenido en las manos ha sido el catálogo de Victoria's Secret, y eso fue como hace dos semanas. Y ni siquiera es un libro. -Se encogió de hombros. -Es más bien una revista. Y tú sigues aquí.

Edin no pudo evitar reírse. 

-Porque me gustas. Porque siempre estás de buen humor -contestó, acercándose hasta que sus cuerpos casi se rozaron-, y aunque no lo estés consigues que la gente a tu alrededor sí, y las personas como tú hacen del mundo un lugar mejor. Y eres muy guapo -añadió tras un segundo.

-¿Así que es eso, mi rostro apolíneo? Te creí menos superficial -bromeó, rodeándole con los brazos.

-Y tienes el mejor lunar que he visto en mi vida -añadió él, acariciando la peca sobre su ceja derecha con la yema del dedo índice. 

-¿Por qué has venido? -susurró, serio de repente.

-Porque me he pasado la noche pensando en ti. Y no quiero seguir esperando.

-¿Y qué quieres? -preguntó, aunque ya creía saber la respuesta.

-Que me enseñes tu habitación.

Hart tuvo que contenerse para no llevarle a rastras por las escaleras y lanzarle sobre la cama, porque hacía tiempo que eso ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. Respiró hondo y a cambio preguntó:

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero que sientas que te presiono, porque...

-Joe, no es mi primera vez, no soy un adolescente.

-Sólo quiero... -pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque Edin le besó en la boca sin preámbulos, casi con violencia. Hundió los dedos en su pelo y no dejó que replicara más que con un gruñido contra sus labios.

-Estoy seguro -afirmó pegando sus frentes y con los ojos llenos de determinación-. Y deja de tratarme como si estuviera roto. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

-Ya lo sé.

-Entonces llévame arriba.

Hart lo hizo, tomándole de la muñeca y conduciéndole escaleras arriba hasta su dormitorio, con el corazón saltándole en el pecho.

-Está todo hecho un desastre, te aviso -dijo, mordiéndose una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta-. No esperaba visita, ¿sabes?

-No importa -le aseguró Edin, mientras le veía apartar ropa de la cama sin hacer, cogiéndola a montones y echándola sobre el sillón que ocupaba una de las esquinas del cuarto. No pudo evitar sonreír-. ¿Estás nervioso?

-Estoy acojonado -reconoció-. Hace mucho que no hago esto. No _esto_ , aunque también, sino... Llevo tanto tiempo pensando en ello, imaginándolo, que me siento como un idiota. -Dzeko sonrió y se acercó a él, poniendo las manos en su cintura, tratando de tranquilizarle. -Esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no pienso en hacerlo e irme corriendo a los cinco minutos. Estoy aquí y estoy pensando en las cosas que tengo que hacer y decir para que quieras volver a verme. Y estoy nervioso, porque hace mucho que no tengo una _primera vez_.

-Podemos dejarlo para otro momento.

-¡No! -exclamó, cogiéndole del jersey con posesividad-. Quiero decir...

Edin se humedeció los labios. Joe podía notar el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa, filtrándose entre la tela, y sus dedos tensándose según se deslizaban por sus costados hasta alcanzar el borde de los pantalones vaqueros.

-Tenemos un cuarto de hora. ¿Quieres perderlo hablando?

-No.

Dzeko volvió a deslizar la lengua por su labio inferior, y Joe dejó de resistirse y le besó. Primero casi con demasiada fuerza, y sus labios chocaron torpemente hasta que retrocedió unos milímetros para respirar y tomar perspectiva. Las manos del bosnio habían ido elevando el borde de su camiseta blanca para poder colarse bajo ella, y ya acariciaban la piel caliente de Joe, clavando los dedos en la firme carne de su estómago. Las lenguas se buscaban ansiosas en besos cortos y húmedos, cargados de gemidos ahogados con el fondo de la garganta.

Hart se apartó un segundo, sólo lo suficiente para poder quitarse la camiseta y tratar de hacer lo mismo con el jersey de Edin.

-Hoy no tendría que haberme vestido -musitó, peleándose con los pantalones de Dzeko-. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Él le ayudó a desabrochar los botones que se resistían a sus nerviosos dedos y se descalzó con los pies mientras Joe le llevaba hasta la cama y le echaba sobre ella. Se apoderó de él una risa nerviosa casi infantil cuando le vio sobre su cama en ropa interior, con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrosadas, porque era aún mejor de lo que había imaginado. Edin se enderezó apoyándose en el codo y le tendió una mano, invitándole a acercarse.

-¿Esto está pasando de verdad?

-Sí.

-Bien -sonrió, sentándose sobre él a horcajadas, apoyando las palmas de las manos en su pecho-. Bien.

\---

Hart entró en el vestuario silbando, con la bolsa colgada al hombro y los pies tan ligeros que casi parecía que se deslizaba. Saludó a todo el mundo alegremente y se dirigió hacia su taquilla, al lado opuesto de la sala, justo al lado de donde Barry se estaba poniendo la sudadera gris pálido para entrenar.

-Gary.

-Joey.

-¿Qué te pasa, has follado?

Joe se sonrió.

-No te lo voy a decir.

-Cabronazo -masculló, dándole un empujón-. Así estás, que no rindes.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Felicidades, macho. Que sea el primero de muchos -dijo, antes de levantarse del banco.

-Gracias.

La gente fue saliendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento para empezar con un calentamiento suave, para recuperar tras el partido de la noche anterior, y sólo quedaban dos o tres jugadores en el vestuario cuando Edin se acercó a él. Joe le acompañó sin mucho disimulo hasta la esquina que hacía el pequeño túnel de vestuarios, aunque aún estaba a medio cambiar.

-Hola -susurró, agarrándole por la espalda y besándole tras la oreja.

-Hola -contestó el bosnio, dejándose arrastrar hasta un recodo oscuro.

-¿Vas a venir a dormir la siesta después del entreno?

-¿A tu casa?

-Sí. Soy muy bueno en esto de los arrumacos.

-¿Arrumacos? -repitió Dzeko, sin poder evitar una carcajada.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa? Arrumacarme es mi tercera gran habilidad.

-Creí que era la que he descubierto esta mañana.

-Bueno, soy una caja de sorpresas, Ed -replicó, pagado de sí mismo.

Edin sonrió, antes de recordar que acababan de perder la opción más clara de ganar un título esa temporada y que no debería de tener la sonrisa tatuada en la cara. Pero no podía evitarlo, le hacían feliz las cosas pequeñas.

-¿Y sólo a dormir?

-Bueno, yo la siesta me la tomo muy en serio -dijo, frunciendo el ceño con circunspección antes de reírse despreocupadamente, tomándole de la cintura y atrayéndole hacia él.

Así les sorprendió la escandalosa carcajada de Richards, que se puso de puntillas para pasarles los brazos sobre los hombros y les apretó contra su pecho de jugador de rugby.

-Sois tan adorables como una cesta de gatitos -dijo, depositando un beso sobre cada una de sus coronillas antes de arrastrarles hacia el campo como un padre orgulloso.

-Micah, joder -se revolvió Hart, tratando de soltarse de su agarre-. Que tengo que coger los guantes. ¡Que sólo llevo una bota!

-Una cesta de gatitos rosas.


End file.
